


Hidden

by LyannaBanana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Love, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaBanana/pseuds/LyannaBanana
Summary: The reader is rescued from the side of the road by Rick and Daryl. The Alexandrians agree to keep her hidden as they fear Negan may want her as one of his wives.





	1. Chapter 1

This is ridiculous, you thought, sucking on the edge of a piece of bark. How long had you been out here on your own? How many days could you possibly go with no food? You were managing just about eating whatever bugs and animals you could find in the over growth of these woods and thankfully had enough water to keep you going maybe another few days if you rationed it well.  
These woods seemed never ending, and the sun that blazed down on you for the past few days was driving you insane. You never did like the heat. Just your luck you’d end up in Virginia with your group then end up on your own. It was their intention to come to here from the north. They didn’t want to freeze to death whilst simultaneously starving and fighting off walkers. Might as well be warm while they were doing it, they reasoned. You’d gone along with it because you liked the people you were with and it was, of course, safer to stay in a group.  
They were strangers you met on the highway, whilst in a car with your college roommate. They had slowly been picked off by the dead or by other people fighting for what they had. You had only managed to get away because you’re a fast runner, and a good hider. Or maybe just some advanced level of coward.  
You had no idea what had happened to your family. You weren’t even from America. Originally born in England, you’d come to the US to study at Brown University. And in your sophomore year the world had turned to shit. You hadn’t been in touch with your family since. You had slowly resigned yourself to accept that they were likely dead. As maybe they thought the same about you.  
You carried on walking through the wilderness, looking for somewhere safe to rest, maybe sleep. You’d spent the past few nights hiding up trees and you were exhausted. If you didn’t get some sleep soon you’d likely just collapse from exhaustion, a ready meal just waiting for the walkers.  
The sun was high but at a bit of an angle, if you’d had to guess it was around 2-3 in the afternoon, which only gave you maybe a few hours at the most to find shelter.  
Walking slowly because of the tiredness you began to veer slightly left and downwards, the terrain was leading you lower in to a valley. You went with it, too tired to try and hike back up the hill. The view in front of you was getting a little clearer, less trees, a little more grey ahead. Following it further you stumbled down, falling over and hitting a very hard surface. God fucking dammit! You look down at your hands, blood scraped across from the impact, and then you noticed the murky grey colour of the surface beneath you. Concrete. You’d landed on a road. Jesus.It had been so long since you’d been on any kind of road or highway, let alone a flat surface, you’d become accustomed to the mud.  
It took you a few minutes to compose yourself. Your hands were stinging so badly. You needed to wash the wounds but didn’t want to use the water on them. You decide to sit by the side of the road and grab your backpack, have a small rest while deciding what to do. Which way to follow the road? Were there any signs to give you any idea where the hell you were? You looked up and down the road, it went to the left slightly and straight the other way, you would be able to see anyone driving in that direction but where it curved, you wouldn’t know until they got around the corner. You shuffle back a little, trying to hide in the trees a bit for camouflage, as the thought of coming across any strangers scared you. The living scared you more than the dead nowadays, at least you knew where you stood with the dead; the living were another story.  
You delved in to your backpack and pulled out your water, taking a few small sips, fighting the urge to just down the whole damn bottle. You had to make it last. Your stomach rumbled as the water hit it, begging for something more.  
Finally after composing yourself you decide to get up and start walking. You head towards the curve in the road, deciding against the other way as you could see what was there for maybe half a mile. Nothing but road and trees. You had only been walking minutes when you hear the familiar snarl and growl coming from your left side. Across the road a walker spotted you and started to make its way to you. Dragging its limp body closer and closer. You check to see if there are any others around, the last thing you want is to be trying to fight off a whole horde of these things and they had a habit of following each other. Like an undead parade, you’d seen it before and didn’t want to see again. Escaping the last time was hard enough and you weren’t alone then.  
You pull out your knife from the strap attached to your leg and head over to it, before it fully crosses the road and in one swift motion stab it in the side of the head. The blood spilled on your arm and shoulder. So many peoples blood was embedded in your skin and clothes. You wondered how many exactly. You stay on the left side of the road and walk around the curve; you see the road curves again, this time the other way. God, I could be heading into more danger you thought. A jolt of anxiety burst through you at that moment as you hear a sound you haven’t heard in a while. A bike? A car? Some kind of motor was heading your way and it was approaching quick. You throw yourself to the left, hiding in the trees, landing on your side with force. As you get to your knees while hiding behind a small bush a car goes past. It wasn’t speeding but wasn’t going too slow. From what you could see there were two men in the front. You ducked down as the guy in the passenger seat looked in your direction. Shit! You could have sworn he looked right at you. You didn’t want to be drawing attention to yourself, especially two men. They could do anything to you if they discovered you. You were a good fighter but taking on two people alone maybe more than what you’re capable of. You watched the car go by but the noise it made was changing. Oh no, was it slowing down? Oh shit, it was, and it was about to stop. You stay ducked down as far as you can and watched as the car came to a slow stop. Fuck fuck fuck, what do I do now you thought? I can’t run they’ll see me instantly, they could catch me and that would be it. Your instincts were telling you to stay hidden.  
The two got out either side of the car. One was a little under six foot, a leather waistcoat adorned his small frame, combined with fatigues and black boots he looked formidable. The fact he was holding some kind of crossbow by his side only made him look more intimidating. The other guy wore jeans and a beige shirt; curled hair slicked back and was holding a revolver with a long barrel by his side.  
“Are you sure?” Beige said to crossbow  
“Yeah Rick, I saw someone in the trees, they looked me dead in the eyes…”  
“You know it’s likely a walker right?” Rick said sarcastically.  
“They don’t make that kind of eye contact dude” Crossbow reasoned.  
“Okay well we’ll check quickly and head out, we need to be ready for when that asshole pays us another visit” Rick said with a little anger in his voice.

They were getting closer and closer to you. Crossbow and Rick aimed high scanning the trees and bushes in front of them. Fuck! I should have ran when they slowed down. If I bolt now they’ll definitely see me. The one called Rick was getting closer, you moved a little in the bush as your feet were aching from the way you had been sat. You were so consumed with anxiety and fear you hadn’t moved. The ache made itself known and you shifted a leg. Rick noticed the movement.  
“HEY HEY! Put your hands up! Come out! I see you! Come out right now!”  
Mother of fuck. Why didn’t I run before?  
You stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with Rick and tried not to let the fear flowing through you show. Cross bow man pointed his arrow filled weapon towards you.  
“I..I’m sorry, please just leave me alone” You said your voice breaking a little  
Rick and crossbow looked at each other. They both looked you up and down, seeing how dirty and dishevelled you were. You couldn’t help noticing they looked relatively clean. Not covered in blood, clean clothes, even washed hair? Crossbow nodded at Rick, as if to say something was ok.  
”Whats your name?” Rick asked you.  
”Y/N” You replied.  
“How may walkers have you killed?” Rick asked you, his gun still aimed squarely at your face  
“Wh..what?” You stammered out, the fear you felt was now joined with confusion.  
“Just answer the question” Crossbow growled at you.  
“Easy Daryl, the girl is terrified.” Rick said to him. “We won’t hurt you. Really we’re not like that. We just need to ask you three questions. The walker one is the first and most important. If we like the answers you can come back to our community with us. If you want. You don’t have to, but you look like you need some food and clean clothes.”  
The mention of food made you relax a little. These guys could be lying to you but you’d be dead in days regardless. Could you really ever trust them enough to get in a car with them?  
“I..er.. I don’t know how many I’ve killed. The number is pretty high, I don’t really keep track” You said to Rick, the one named Daryl was looking at you with suspicion in his eyes.  
“Ok, how many people have you killed?” Rick asked, seemingly satisfied with your previous answer.  
You didn’t need to think this one out too much  
“Three” you replied  
“Why?” Daryl asked you.  
“One was my roommate from college, she was bitten and she turned pretty quickly. The other two were strangers; they were trying to steal my supplies”  
“You killed two people by yourself?” Rick questioned you  
“No, I was with another person and those two people tried to take both our things. They were ready to kill us for our food; it was us or them…” You answered honestly.  
“What happened to the other person you were with?” Daryl enquired.  
“We were attacked by a horde of walkers, we got separated. I don’t know if he is still alive or what. I haven’t seen him since…” Your voice broke a little towards the end of the sentence, trying not to cry. You missed him so much but if you dwelled too much you knew your mind couldn’t come back from it. And you had to stay strong. You didn’t want to seem too much like a frightened little dormouse. But they could see you were scared.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Was he your husband? Partner?” Rick asked, his voice getting a little softer.  
“This is more than three questions.” You said a little sternly  
”I know, sorry, you answered the first three fine, I guess we’re a little nosey” Daryl said argumentativley  
”He was my friend” You said, choosing to ignore the nasty edge in his voice “I met him when the world was good, there wasn’t ever anything romantic” You explained.  
“We know how it feels to lose people, and to not even know what happened to them. You can come back with us if you want?” Rick asked you, lowering his gun. Daryl followed his lead and lowered the crossbow. You sighed a little relieved those weapons weren’t pointed at you anymore.  
A look of distrust must have shown on your face because Rick started speaking as soon as he saw it  
“Look, we understand your cynicism, really, we do. But we won’t hurt you. If we wanted to we would have by now. You can keep your knife on you if you want on the drive home. You can also hold my gun while I drive if that makes you feel any better?...”  
That was a good offer you thought, if they tried anything you could shoot them both.  
“Okay, I’ll come back with you.” You said quietly “Shoot the gun, so I know it’s loaded”  
“This girl isn’t stupid man…” Daryl said with a smile on his face.  
Rick shot the gun into the woods proving it was loaded. He gave you a ‘happy now?’ look and you nodded to him. You held out your hand and Rick passed you the gun.  
All three of you walked to the car.  


You sat on your porch looking out over Alexandria. The sun was setting and you had a cup of tea in your hands. Reminiscing about the day you met Rick and Daryl. You were so glad you came back with them. They had introduced you to some good people. Rick had a son and a baby daughter. Daryl didn’t have any blood relatives but you had heard he lost a brother just after the world changed. The way these people interacted with each other though, Daryl definitely did have family around him now.  
You had gotten close to Rosita and Carol most out of anyone. They were both hardasses and you liked that about them. They insisted to Rick you didn’t need any knife training after seeing what you could on runs. You liked to hang out with Carl playing video games and reading his collection of comic books. You got the impression he saw you as an older cool sister. You felt like an important part of the community. As a good fighter Rick always insisted you go with the run crew, and always asked for your input in community meetings. You had been here a good six months now, and you felt like you were home.  
The only downside so far were the regular visits from the saviours. The collected “offerings” from the group in return for protection, but in reality they were just robbing the Alexandrians under fear. Rick had decided from the moment you stepped foot in Alexandria that the Saviour leader Negan was not allowed to meet you. You were very confused by this

“He doesn’t sound like a person I would particularly enjoy meeting anyway, but why keep me hidden?!” You asked the Alexandrians as they came to meet you on your first day. After you had had a shower and a hot meal they set up a meeting to welcome you and get to know you.  
“Y/N you are an attractive girl, and Negan takes what he wants by force. He has a harem of wives over where he is and he will want to add you to them. Hiding you keeps you safe from him” Carol explained to you  
Wives? You thought to yourself. It was sweet for Carol to say what she said but you didn’t really understand. You didn’t see yourself as attractive. Too scrawny. Long dark ratty hair and only 5 foot 3 on a good day. Negan must have atrocious taste in women.  
So far when the Saviours made their weekly visits you were hidden in the sewers with Daryl and had gotten away with it so far. Daryl was initially taken back to the Sanctuary by Negan and the Saviours after the 'Line Up'. Apparently he had jumped up and punched Negan in the face and although this had enraged Negan, he wanted him as a soldier. Daryl never gave in though and had managed to escape and return to Alexandria. Negan had return with a large bunch of his men and turned Alexandria upside down looking for Daryl but they never found him. He was safe, hidden underground. The sewers were well hidden and were a fail safe plan for if the Alexandrians ever needed to escape and the walls were compromised. The sewers naturally stank but you were rarely down there long. They took their stuff and left pretty much within an hour. You asked why he never took any of the other women, like Rosita for example, she was beautiful. Slim, pretty, long sleek hair and of hispanic decent so she had a lovely dark complexion. The others had told you she was at the infamous ‘line up’ and that her ex at the time had been a victim and Negan must have known she would have rather died than go anywhere with him. You had felt guilty for asking. Rosita had looked at you awkardly when they explained this to you. You looked at her apologetically and she understood.  
You spent your days going on runs, spending time with Rosita, Carol, Daryl, Rick and his family. You all cooked for each other and spent time playing games through the day. During some days you did shifts on lookouts on the wall, helped repair parts of the fortifications and even went out on hunts with Daryl- he was teaching you to track.  
Your favourite thing to do was your lessons with Rick on gun training. He had been teaching you twice a week to begin with then upped it to practically every day. The more time you spent with him, the more intense your feelings towards him got. He was a little older than you, but never talked down to you. You spent your time badly aiming at tin cans while you laughed, joked and told stories of your former lives. He told you about his wife who died in childbirth, and told you that Carl had to put her down. The lesson ended early that day, you couldn’t believe the things he had been through, and he couldn’t believe the things you had too. His tall and leader demeanour attracted you to him initially. He was the boss around here and every one respected him. They only showed some disdain when the saviours were mentioned.  
He had some salt and pepper in his stubble, slicked back curls and a southern drawly accent. He had a nice body, muscular but not built. More athletic and lean. His shirts clung to him in the thick Virginia heat and it was the only time you were thankful for the hot temperatures.  
You were lost in your thoughts about Rick and drinking your tea when Spencer made his way up your stairs and to the porch.  
“Hey Y/N”  
“Hi dude, how’s it hanging?”  
Spencer seemed like a good guy. A little arrogant at times maybe. You spent a few nights with him and the others playing pool and hanging out.  
“It’s all good. A bunch of us are having another tournament tonight. I was wondering if you’d like to join us. Maybe give yourself a handicap somehow so maybe one of us has a shot of winning this time?”  
“It’s not my fault you all suck. Pool was practically an Olympic sport in the UK you know”  
“All the same, you in?”  
You thought for a moment but decided against it. You fancied a night just curled up with a book in bed. The house you shared with Rosita, Maggie and Glenn was one of the quieter houses and you weren’t in the mood for socialising too much tonight. You were enjoying the sunset and planned to stay here as long as possible in the quiet before heading inside.  
“Sorry Spencer, I think I’ll pass for tonight, I’m in the mood for a quiet night alone. I can’t party every night” You laughed trying to make light of it.  
“Oh okay no problem. You’ll definitely be missed”  
“Not that much I imagine, you all can have a fair chance of winning this time”  
Spencer pulled a strange face, like he was fighting something within himself. He looked like he wanted to say something.  
“Spit it out man, what’s up? I’m sure they won’t be THAT disheartened by my absence”  
“It’s not that. Look, I’ve been struggling with this a while now..” He sighed, trying to get his words together  
“With what?”  
“With you, how I feel about you” You looked at him in disbelief “I really like you, and wanted to know how you felt about me. I think we would be good together, I mean we’d be a good looking couple... and I would make you happy… I’m sorry, this sounded so much better in my head…”  
“No its okay I understand. But I’m sorry Spencer.” He looked at you with sadness in his eyes you didn’t want to see  
“I am sorry; I think I’m falling for someone else. It’s only them I’m interested in”  
“Oh. Oh okay”  
There was about a minute of awkward silence between the two of you. It seemed to last forever. You decided to let him be the one to speak next. You didnt know what else to say to make this situation better in any way  
“Is it Rick?” He asked.  
You looked at him with shock written all over your face. You thought you kept it hidden pretty well, how the hell had he figured it out?  
“Don’t look so scared, I wont tell him, or anyone I promise. Ive seen how you look at him during your lessons or when we have spaghetti over at his place. You hang on to his every word”  
“That’s so embarrassing, I thought no one knew”  
“I don’t think anyone does. I just got a little vibe”  
“Thanks for not saying anything to anyone. Hes older than me and wouldn’t be interested in a girl so much younger”  
“You are joking right? You need some more confidence. You are beautiful inside and out. Any man would be stupid not to want you.”  
“Ha, thanks Spencer. Im sorry this conversation didn’t go the way you wanted”  
“Its okay, I wanted an answer and I got one. Any way Im gonna head over to the tournament, Ill see you tomorrow.”  
“See you later dude”  
Spencer jumped down the stairs and sped off up the street towards Jacks place. He didn’t look back or wave at you. Oh god, you thought. That was so awkward. You didn’t like the idea that someone knew about your feelings for Rick but he seemed genuine when he promised his secrecy. The night was getting darker and darker. And a little cooler. You decided to head inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock knock knock…  
You jumped down from the breakfast bar and headed towards the door. A little early for visitors you thought. Opening the door you hear a little girl giggle.  
“Who is it?” Glenn shouted from the kitchen  
“Carl and Judith” you replied. You invited them in to the kitchen. Glenn and Maggie greeted the two with a big smile and Judith held her arms to you wanting a cuddle. You took her from Carl and gave her a kiss and a snuggle.  
“Why over so early Carl? Judith keep you up all night?” Maggie laughed.  
“Nah, we were up anyway because of the heat and saw Rosita out running. She told me and dad you were all awake so he sent me over for Y/N. He wants to talk to you about todays gun lesson. I think he thinks you’re ready to up the difficulty”  
“Awesome!” you replied “Okay I’ll finish my breakfast and we’ll head over”  
“Er.. you MUST be joking, Carl youre staying here with us, me and Glenn need practice with the baby, you need to stick around to tell us off if we’re doing anything wrong; did you bring the baby bag?” Maggie piped up.  
“Okay but I cant be around to babysit you and Glenn when you pop that little one pops out you know and yeah its here”  
“Oh we know but we might aswell practice all the same”  
You finished your breakfast, trying not to practically shove the cereal down your throat. The thought of being alone with Rick was enough to send you floating to the sky. You said your goodbyes and headed over to Ricks. 

You knocked on his door. You waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he opened it. He was wearing a tight brown t shirt that hugged his lean torso. Dark jeans and a large sherrif symbol belt buckle reflected the morning sun on to you. He was always enough to take your breath away but he looked very good in that shirt. It complimented his hair colour.  
“Morning Y/N. Come on in” He said in a low voice. He gestured you in to the foyer.  
“Morning Rick, thanks.” You headed inside, and went to sit on his couch making yourself at home.  
“You want a drink?” He asked  
“Yeah tea would be great.”  
“You’ve been in America a while now, still not come around to coffee?”  
“Nope sorry Rick, just not fond of the taste, though I love the smell”  
He laughed as he disappeared into the kitchen to make the drinks.  
I don’t think ive been alone with him inside his house before you thought to yourself, it made you nervous, and butterflies made their way to your stomach.  
You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the floor board behind you creak, you turned to see Rick heading towards you with two cups, he handed you the red one.  
“Thanks” you said taking a sip and putting it down on the table “So Carl said you wanted to talk about my guns training?”  
Rick sat down on the couch opposite.  
“Where is Carl?” he asked  
“Maggie and Glenn wanted to fuss over the baby and get some practice in, as they put it before she pops her baby out”  
Rick laughed. “Poor Carl, he might be a while then. Which is good with what I wanted to talk about, we could do with the privacy.”  
You felt confused.  
“To talk about guns training?” you asked  
“No, no not training” He said, he took another sip of coffee, seemingly wanting to confuse you further.  
“Well what then?” You asked, getting a little agitated.  
“I went for a run around the town last night. I had over done it a little bit and needed to stop for a rest, I was just by your house”  
“Okay?”  
“And I over heard a conversation where I was mentioned.” He shot you a knowing look.  
Your heart felt like it skipped a beat as you put two and two together. He was by your house when he heard himself brought up in conversation. Shit.  
“Oh” You said, you couldn’t say anything else. You felt sick. You didn’t want him to find out this way. If at all. And now he’d brought you here to let you down easy. And it’ll be so awkward from now on. No more gun lessons. No more friendship. What if you couldn’t face him?  
“Its okay, you look as scared as you did when I first met you”  
“I didn’t want you to find this out. Im so sorry”  
“Sorry for what? That was the first thing you ever said to me you know, when we met. You cant be sorry for having feelings. Ive got to tell you I was surprised”  
“Why?”  
“Look at you. You’re beautiful. And Im a old man”  
“Thank you; youre not THAT old” You were trying to laugh the conversation off.  
“Listen, I asked you round here to tell you how I feel.” He went silent. Here it comes you thought, the rejection. The 'Thanks But No Thanks' talk.  
“Do you love me?” He asked  
No point in lying now you thought  
“Yeah. I do.” Tears were forming in your eyes. He got up and sat next to you on the couch. He was looking at you wanting to speak but you couldn’t hold his gaze. You laughed awkwardly and a couple of tears spilled from your eyes as you turned and dropped your head down, you didn’t want him to see you cry. But you didn’t have a choice. He lifted his hand to your chin, tilting your head back to look at you.  
His face was so close to yours. Your breathing quickened. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears that had spilled to your cheeks. He looked in your eyes and then at your mouth. He let go of your chin and pressed his lips to yours.  
You felt like you were floating. You couldn’t believe he was kissing you. You kissed him back, letting him take the lead with it. His lips were soft, and warm from the coffee. His toungue flicked against your lips wanting to be let in. You complied and within moments his tongue was in your mouth with such passion. You melted into him. One of his hands was on your waist, the other was slowly sliding up your arm and around the back of your neck. His touch was so gentle. You could stay like this forever you thought.  
Rick slowly broke the kiss and stood up. He looked down at you, and held his hand out. You put your hand in his and stood with him, he gently pulled you towards the direction of his staircase. You knew where this was heading. You stopped just as you got to the first step. He felt your nervousness.  
“It’s okay. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”  
You thought for a moment, about all the times you fantasised over what could potentially happen next.  
“I haven’t been with many guys, and the ones I have had about as much experience as I did.” You explained. Rick scoffed gently. He raised his hand to your cheek.  
“I don’t care about anything like that, I just want you” He reassured you. You nodded to him. And he led you slowly upstairs.  
“It’s the room at the end of the hall” he said “Go make yourself comfortable, I need to grab something” He headed towards his bathroom.  
You went to his room. A large grey bed stood at the centre back wall of the room. Neatly made. You liked the room, simple, essential. It smelled like him. You couldn’t believe you were here. And what was about to happen. You went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. The morning sun shining down on you through the drapes and nice breeze was coming through the gap in the window. What do I do now? Strip off? Get under the covers? His bed did look comfortable.  
The doorway was suddenly filled with his presence. He looked over to you. A smile on his face.  
“I’m glad the tears have stopped.” He said to you, in a way you’ve never heard his voice sound before. Soft and relaxed. You had his complete focus. He made his way over to the bed and sat down to your side.  
He started kissing you again. A little more forceful this time. You melted into his touch and you relaxed your back on to the bed. He got between your legs on top of you. His hips ground down against your pelvis.  
He pulled away from you after a few moments, leaning back, and started to pull his t shirt off. You smiled up at him. If anyone asked you your name right now you wouldn’t be able to answer. You pulled him back down to your lips and carried on with the kiss, it was gradually getting more urgent and passionate. The low growling noises he was making were turning you. You had never felt this aflame with any man you’d been with before. You pushed him away slightly, about ready to start peeling your own clothes off when you were interrupted by a heavy knock from downstairs. You both looked at each other shocked. A loud voice boomed from below.  
”OOOOH LITTLE RICK LITTLE RICK!… LET. ME. IN!”

Rick struggled up from the bed and stood frantically.  
”FUCK… its Negan! How is here at the house how did no one alert me from the gate?!” His face showed utter fear and panic. He was thinking along the same lines as you. You were trapped here.  
”Shit” You replied. There was no time for you to get to the sewers now. If he didn’t see you sneak out of the house another one of the saviours would. He always brought a large audience with him.  
”Quick, go out the door, to the left and upstairs, hide in the attic” He quickly kissed you and hurried downstairs, pulling his shirt and boots on.  
You quietly but quickly followed his instruction and went where he said. Shutting the door to the attic carefully behind you, you hid behind a couple of large boxes. They looked like they contained christmas decorations. If anyone came in the attic door they wouldnt see you, only if they snooped around would they find you. 

You had been there only a few minutes you had guessed. You couldn’t hear anything so you started to relax. Maybe he had gone. Maybe the saviours had taken their unfair share and left. As that thought crossed your mind you heard footsteps, slowly getting louder and louder. Fuck, you thought, bringing your knees closer to your body, trying to compact yourself down as much as possible. You could hear a conversation.  
”Now now Prick, you’re trying to tell me you weren’t up to nothing?”  
”I don’t know what you mean Negan”  
”You came down those stairs flushed and half dressed. Either you were having one epic wank or you’ve got a fair maiden up here. I get it. Morning sex is the best. Relax. I just want to meet the lucky lady thats all”  
”Theres no one here Negan youre being paranoid”  
”DO NOT insult my intelligence Ricky Boy. Many a woman has left my house in the past looking the way you did a few minutes ago, although they looked waaaay more satisfied than you did. Did I happen to interrupt at that... special moment?”  
Negans voice was getting closer. You heard the attic door knob twist and open. Your breathing stopped.  
”See? Nothing.” Rick said sternly to Negan.  
”Yeah absolutley nothing.”  
You relaxed a little. As you breathed a quiet sigh of releif the box you were hidden behind was kicked out from in front of you. A small shreik escaped your lips. You looked up at the tall domineering man looming over you. Clad in a leather jacket, red scarf and dark jeans he looked you over. His stubbly beard and sleeked back dark hair framed his hazel eyes as they bore into your soul.  
”Well well well… Ricky Rick Rick Rick. You just blatantly lied to my face didnt you?”  
You looked over to rick, an apologetic look on his face was mixed with desperation.  
”NO NO NO SWEETHEART! YOU LOOK AT ME!”  
You tear your eyes away to look at Negan  
”Stand up” he demanded.  
You were too scared to move  
”I said STAND. UP!” And with the last two words he twined his fingers in your hair and pulled you up. The pain shot through your head and neck as he dragged you downstairs and out of the house. Rick was pleading with him. Apologising to him and begging him not to hurt you. He dragged you to the middle of the street and threw you down in the centre. Tears spilling out of your eyes, you look up and see you had gathered a big audience. Alexandrians mixed with saviours. You stayed down, not daring to get up. Rick rushed down to your side, red and flustered he assured you everything was going to be okay stroking your hair. Negan was stood behind you both.  
”Rick. I left my baby girl in your kitchen, be a good boy and go grab her”  
”Negan please.. don’t hurt her… she doesnt-”  
”RICK! I. WILL. NOT. ASK. AGAIN.”  
Rick ran off back to the house to get whatever Negan had asked for. You scooted round to your knees and saw people looking down at you. Like you were a circus animal no one had ever seen before. Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rosita… They were all looking at you with fear in their eyes. Looking at you, wanting to come over but not daring to move. The saviours had their guns pointed to all the alexandrians that were gathered.  
You looked up at Negan, he was staring down at you waiting for Ricks return. He was looking at you with fury in his eyes. Like you were the one thing he despised most in the world. This is it, you thought, the end. This is where you will die  
Rick came rushing out of the house holding a bat, wrapped in barbed wire. A formidable looking weapon. You’d heard all about Lucille. You were about to meet the same fate as Abraham.  
”Now,” Negan began, snatching his bat from Rick “It seems your fearless leader was keeping something hidden from me. You all know I don’t like to have things kept secret now don’t you?”  
The saviours were all smirking to themselves, the Alexandrians still looked terrified.  
”This cannot go unpunished now Rick. Keeping this beautiful little queen hidden away from me. Let me guess, you were afraid I would take her away right? How long has she been here? I would have definitley remembered meeting this one”  
”I've only been here a week” you choked out “they found me on the side of the road”  
”Oh she speaks! Now now darling, you’ve already heard me say I don’t like liars. If you had only been here a week then that would make you a little slut jumping into bed with the leader of the pack after so little time…”  
You looked to the ground feeling ashamed of yourself, you shouldnt have spoken.  
”Whats your name doll?” he asked you, looking at you dead in the eyes  
”Y/N” you answered  
”Beautiful name. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Im sorry for ruining yours and Ricks carnal plans there Y/N but Rick should know better than to keep secrets from yours truly”  
Negan turned to Rick. Turning Lucille around in his hand.  
”I think Rick, its time I called in that favour you owe me”  
Whatever Negan was talking about shook Rick to his core. The fear that over took him seemed to affect his whole body  
”No Negan, please not her, please? I’ll do anyth-”  
”SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH” Negan crossed him.  
”Remember our first gathering? I certainly do” Negan was addressing everyone now, not just rick, he wanted everyone to hear  
”You were all on your knees and I just bashed your ginger friends head in? Ah memories” He smiled to himself “Your good friend Daryl jumped up and squarley socked me right in the face! Man it stung! But I got it it, it was an emotional moment”He kept looking back from rick to the saviours and to the alexandrians and to you. You had stopped crying, listening intensely to Negan. No one had ever gone into much detail about the Line Up. You still couldn’t move. You were still on the floor, not daring to get up.  
”I said I would shut that shit down, I was all ready to bash in your little asian friend theres dome in” he looked across at Glenn. “But you begged me not to. You begged and begged. It was PATHETIC. But hey. Im a reasonable guy. I agreed. But remember, I said you owed me one. And now I am definitley ready to call in that favour. I hope you hadnt thought I'd forgotten about it had you?” He was addressing Rick now.  
It dawned on you. Hes going to take you away, hes going to take you to the sanctuary as punishment. He’s going to make you a wife or he will kill Glenn or maybe someone else if you don’t agree. You'll never see your friends again. You'll never see Rick again. All these thoughts were swirling round your head when Rick spoke.  
”What do you want from me?” He asked  
”Nothing from you Prick.” He answered. He looked down to you with a mischeivous look on his face.  
”I want something from her.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Just a short chapter today  
> Thanks for the kudos and whatnot i really appreciate it. Would you let me know where youre reading from? Im based in the UK, and trying to write from an american culture standpoint but im likely to get things wrong, if i do let me know

Time seemed to have slowed down. People were talking around you but you couldn’t hear the words. People were staring at you. Both Negan and Ricks eyes were on you. You were still sat on the ground. Such horrible thoughts were ticking in your head. Mainly focused on Rick. Would you see him again after today? Even after the next hour? Would Negan hurt him? Would he hurt you? Would Rick be forced to watch like he was forced to watch Abraham? You were trying to gather your thoughts, to calm yourself down, stop crying and try and breathe. You looked over at something far away to focus your attention, a trick someone taught you years ago. You focused on the walls of Alexandria. The plates of steel and iron designed to keep the dead out. You saw the top of a head, dark hair and dark eyes peering over the top of the wall. Like a nosey neighbour looking over a garden fence. Daryl. He musn't have made it to the sewers either, but he wanted to know what was going on. You didn’t stare too long, in case a saviour followed your line of sight. Daryl is brave, you thought, if Negan caught him right now there would be serious consequences, but instead he was watching over us, you knew he'd be ready to strike if things turned too ugly. You wished you were as brave as him. You ARE as brave as him you reassured yourself. You looked up at Negan. He was speaking closely to Ricks ear, whispering something with an evil look on his face.  
”What do you want from me?” You interrupted him.  
”Well well honey pie, right to the point. I was just telling Rick some of my ideas.” Negan replied. From the look on Ricks face the things Negan were telling him were bad. You didn’t want to know, but you knew you wouldnt have a choice.  
”Well darlin’ how about we go into Ricks cosy little house and have a discussion.” He said to you, he held his hand out, indicating you should take it. You put your hand in his and he helped you up. You were surprised you were still able to stand after the emotional roller coaster you had been on this morning.   
”Lead the way sweetheart, just to the living room though, IF you know where it is” He laughed to himself. “Rick, you stay out here.” He looked in Ricks direction. “Arat, make sure no one moves until my conversation with Y/N here is over with” He spoke to a serious looking woman with blonde and black hair. She nodded.   
You started to walk towards the house, passing Rick. He looked forlorn and concerned. You tried your best to look like everything would be okay in the quick glance you were going to shoot him whilst walking past. You rushed up the stairs and into the foyer, again sitting down on Ricks couch. You could feel Negans presence following right behind you. The door closed and he slowly slinked his was over to sit next to you, playing with Lucille the whole way over. You looked to him, the fear flowing through you, it must be showing on your face but you thought of Daryl and tried your best to be strong. You had no other choice.  
”Look at you darlin’ aren’t you just one of the prettiest girls I have seen in a long time. Now tell me. The truth this time? When did you arrive here?”  
You knew you couldn’t tell him the complete truth, you’d been here over 6 months and if he knew that then Rick would feel his wrath even more so.  
”A few weeks,” You replied “I don’t know how long exactly, maybe over a month or so. I really don’t know…”  
”Hmmm” he said  
”Are you going to make me leave?” you asked  
”I don’t know. I could make you live in the sanctuary. Its good there. Better than here. You’ll never struggle for anything no matter how you decide to live there”  
”How I decide to live?”  
”Yeah there are different living options but thats not important right now”  
You stayed silent  
”Im not happy he kept you quiet. Though I know why he did. I could take you away right now and you would never see him, nor your friends again. I could control your life. Pull your strings and make you dance. I have that power”  
”Have you not decided?” You asked him  
”Im not going to take you to the sanctuary. Im going to offer you something. Its up to you if you take it. But keep in mind, this is a favour that Rick personally owes me. You can say no, I would never force something on anyone, especially not a woman. But I didn’t kill a second man at that line up. If I am refused this, Lucille may get thirsty for Ricks little friend. Or maybe a few of Ricks little friends…”  
”You’re blackmailing me…”  
”I wouldnt look at it that way sweetheart, you may enjoy what I am about to ask for. It may be a win win situation for everyone involved sugar” He was smiling at you now, getting closer to you. His lips were no more than two inches away from your cheek. You turned to look at him. He didn’t move, perfectly aware he was invading your personal space.   
”I think its pretty obvious what I want doll…” His voice dropped to a gruff whisper “I only want a one time thing, and you do whatever the hell I ask you to do.”  
Your head dropped and you closed your eyes, trying not to let him see how much you absolutley did not want to go through with this.   
”Take a week to think sweetheart. When I come back, I want your answer. And then we’ll make the arrangements for whatever said answer is.” He got up and again slowly walked out of the house.   
You got up and looked out the window toward the street. Negan was talking closely to Rick, he faced away from your direction so you couldn’t see his face. Negan took a few steps forward and shouted something though you couldn’t hear what. The saviours lowered their guns and started walking to the direction of the gates. Thank god you thought, they were leaving finally. The Alexandrians didn’t move. They must have wanted to make sure they were really gone. You kept watching, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes Daryl came running up the road towards Rick. He said something and Rick immeditley turned and bolted up his stairs towards you. He rushed in the house, followed closely by Carol, Maggie, Glenn Rosita and Daryl.   
He barged through the door, and took your face in his hands.  
”Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did say to you? Did he touch you?” Rick asked so many questions so quickly  
”Its okay” You replied “He just talked to me. He doesnt want me to go back to the sanctuary. But he does want me to do something for him”  
The small group of your friends had gathered around you now. They all looked at you, waiting to reveal what Negan wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie waved her hands in the air, “HOLD UP. Was what Negan saying true? Were you in bed together?” She directed the question to you, then turning her head to Rick.  
”I.. er.. Well we-” Rick began, but you cut in  
”Yeah we were, until Negan decided to turn up” You said confidently. “I’ve been in love with Rick pretty much since I got here. I know this isnt the ideal way for you all to know, but now you do”  
Rick wrapped his arm around your shoulder, in a show of solidarity. You smiled as his body heat pressed to you.   
”And I’ve grown to love her over time, I didn’t realise until recently. But yes. This is how it is.” Rick said firmly at your side.  
Everyone was looking at each other, gauging their reactions. They then all looked directly to you. You knew what they were waiting for.

You sighed, embarrassed to tell them. “He wants to spend a night with me. His rules, whatever he wants to do; he gets to do” You dropped your head, feeling almost ashamed of yourself and turned to Rick, whose expression had changed. He was trying to keep himself calm. Eyes closed, breathing deeply. Trying to keep his mouth closed.   
”He says I have a choice, that I don’t have to, but he said that I have to remember that he didn’t kill Glenn that day, and if I refuse, Lucille might want to hurt him, or maybe someone else”  
”This isn't your debt to pay Y/N, don’t worry we’ll figure something out” Daryl tried to reassure you.   
”It doesn’t matter, I’ve made my decision, I’m going to comply” You replied, you kept your head down.  
”YOU ARE NOT” Ricks voiced boomed all around the house  
”What other choice do I have? I’ve seen the reign of terror he has brought down on this community. The power he has over us. No matter what we do, hiding me, hiding Glenn… whatever plan we come up with he will kill someone until he gets what he wants. Might as well just agree to him, and no one dies” You tried to reason with Rick  
”We will figure something out, I promise, I WONT let him put his hands on you.” Rick replied, brushing some hair from your face.  
”You all took me in, made me feel welcome, you all basically saved my life. If you try and stop this then all your lives will be at risk. I don’t want to be responsible for it. I’ve made up my mind. He’s coming back next week. I’ll tell him yes and get it over with. Then we can carry on as we were” You told the group  
A strong thud came from the side of you. Rick had stormed away from you with such fury he’d knocked over the side table and it smashed through the small window beside you. He rushed out the door. You watched him make his way to the gates.   
Daryl went after him. The rest of your friends were ready to carry on talking but you asked to be left alone. You waited in the house for Rick to return, praying he wasn’t doing anything stupid. 

You had been waiting around for hours in Ricks living room; he still hadn’t returned and it was starting to get dark. There was no sign of Daryl either. How had this day turned from you being so emotionally high to so low in a matter of hours you wondered to yourself. The constant pacing up and down his hallway and living room was getting old and you were considering going to look for him. You decided to stop off at your own house to see if Glenn had heard anything. Being high in the chain of command in Alexandria he was the most likely person to be aware of what was happening. 

You rushed over and entered the kitchen, Rosita was sat eating at the table.   
”I hear you’ve had an eventful day, sorry I wasn’t here. I was far from the walls when I knew the saviours were coming. By the time I got back they had left again”  
”So you’ve been here all day?”  
”Yeah, waiting to see if you might come home. Carol filled me in on what happened. I didn’t want to disturb you if you were with Rick. Congrats on him by the way. He is a hottie.” She laughed.  
”Thanks” You laughed back “Was having a nice morning until the saviours turned up”  
”Yeah I bet”  
”Are Glenn and Maggie here? I haven’t heard from Rick or Daryl since this morning and I hoped someone might know where they went”  
”Maggie’s upstairs resting. Glenn was with Rick trying to stop him pulling the head off whoever was on guard duty on the gate this morning.”   
”Oh shit. Who was it?”  
”Spencer” You heard a low voice from behind you. Rick and Glenn had returned and were stood behind you by the door. They were joined by Carl and Daryl, who were stood by awkwardly. “Apparently he had too much to drink last night and according to Jack was trying to ‘drown his sorrows’ over being rejected. He fell asleep at the gate so the saviours let themselves in.” Rick explained.  
You closed your eyes in disbelief. How could all this have happened just because of one conversation?  
”What did you do to him?” You asked Rick  
”I laid into him about putting both yours and Daryl’s welfare at risk. He then argued back saying I was just pissed because my ‘private time’ with you was interrupted.”  
”He didn’t say private time, Ricks putting it mildly. At that point a fight broke out between them and I had to break it up” Daryl explained.   
“Anyway Spencer’s gone to the Hilltop for a few days to cool down.” Glenn chimed in.   
”You’ve been gone ages, where have you been?” You directed the question to all of them.   
”We’ve been trying to chill dad out. He tried to go after Spencer once he ran off, then wanted to go after Negan alone. Luckily between us we managed to calm him down. After a while we said you were waiting for him and that seemed to do the trick” Carl explained  
Everyone shuffled awkwardly and were smirking amongst themselves. Rick walked over to you gave you a hug and kissed your forehead.   
”You approve?” Rick asked Carl  
”Yeah, though she could do a lot better” Carl replied.   
The group burst out laughing. 

Rick turned back to you “We could do with some time to talk”  
”We’ll get out of your hair” said Glenn “ I need to get back to Maggie” Glenn headed upstairs.  
”Im beat too, I’ll see you all in the morning” Rosita said, following Glenn  
”I’m gonna head home too” Daryl said abruptly shuffling out of the door. That just left Carl.   
”Where’s Judith?” You asked him  
”She’s spending the night at Carols. Er… should I expect you back tonight dad?” Carl asked, a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth.   
”Probably not son, go home and get some rest” Rick replied.  
”See you tomorrow then” Carl made his way out the door towards home.   
You were now alone, once again with Rick. He didn’t give you much time to enjoy it though.  
”I cant let you go through with this. I know you said you made up your mind but I cant allow it. We’ll have to figure something out”  
You didn’t have the energy to try and argue. It seemed futile. You just sighed into his arms.   
”I’m tired, today’s been exhausting, for both of us. Take me to bed?” you asked him. He nodded.  
He took your hand and pulled you upstairs. You led the way to your room when you reached the landing. You opened the door and let him in first. He made himself comfortable on the bed as he immediately started undressing himself.   
”Lets hope we wont be disturbed this time” He motioned you to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while and for this chapter being short. Stay with me guys :)

The last few days had been heaven. Rick and you were barely apart. Sleeping at each others houses, cooking together, working together. Getting to know each other a little more. The nights were your favourite times. He showed you how passionate he was. And how much he wanted you. You couldn't get enough of him.   
Through all this bliss though, you both ignored the elephant in the room. Negan would be coming back soon. To call in his favour. It was nearly time. He'd be coming back tomorrow.    
It was early evening and Rick was cooking in the kitchen. He was deadly silent. A slightly angry look on his face.   
"I know you're worried and angry Rick. Please talk to me?" You asked him as he stirred a large pot of sauce.   
"What's there to say? Hes coming back and you're going to give him what he wants, you won't let me try and find some way to sort this." He said.  
"There is no other way. If I dont give him what he wants he'll make out lives here harder and it's already tough enough. He might kill Glenn. He might kill someone else. I cant have that on my conscience. And I know you cant either" you told him. He sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. He knows you're right.   
"I just cant stand the thought of someone else touching you that way. The fact its him just makes it..." he exhales in frustration.   
You were about to speak when you hear a loud noise outside. Too loud. It was like a sudden explosion. What the hell was going on now?   
You both rushed to the window and looked out. Saviours had driven through Alexandrias gate with a force. Saviours came pouring out of the vehicles behind the large truck which came through the gate.   
Alice was on duty in the gate, why hadn't she alerted you? You looked to the side of the gate and saw a body covered in blood. Flowing red hair to the side. Alice was gone. The impact from the crash?   
Rick ran down the stairs telling hand in hand pulling you with him.   
"WHERES NEGAN?" He demanded.   
A low whistle came behind the wall of saviours in front of you. There must be at least 50 men here.   
Other Alexandrians gathered by yours and Rick's side.   
Negan came out from the side of the saviours. Dragging someone with him. Your eyes adjusted. Spencer? Whys he with Negan? He should still be at Hilltop. Rick flashed you a knowing look. He was thinking the same thing.  
"Well well well... here's my favourite couple."   
He looked to you both and made his way over dragging Spencer by the collar, Lucille swinging in his other hand   
"Men! Over turn every single house in this shit hole. Look for Daryl. Dont forget to check the sewers first!"   
Oh no. He knew Daryl was here and where he hides. Fucking Spencer. Why would he do this to us?   
"Well Rick my boy. Everytime I think we're  getting somewhere you do something else that just itches my balls."   
"Look. Negan..."   
"Dont even bother speaking Prick. I'm so sick of your shit." He said to Rick. "I paid a visit to the Hilltop and could barely keep this asshole out of MY asshole. As soon as I arrived he wanted to tell me certain things about his 'former home'". He shifted towards Spencer. "He told me about my boy Daryl coming back... How long your new girlfriend has really been here, and the fact that they both shit themselves in the sewer system every time we come for a visit."   
As he finished his sentence a group of saviours came out from the side of your view. They were struggling to keep someone at bay. Daryl. They'd found him.   
"Get that fucker into my truck." Negan commanded.   
They carried on wrestling Daryl towards the gate.   
"Please Negan.." You began. He looked into your eyes.  
"Arat! David! Get this one into the truck for me" he said, not taking his eyes off you.   
Oh no.   
"NO!" Rick exclaimed. He grabbed Negans arm and two saviours jumped onto Rick.   
"No no nooo Rick, keep your filthy lying hands off me" Negan said. "I'm taking your girl, and I guarantee neither her nor Daryl will ever return."   
Rick was still on the ground struggling to get back to his feet.   
"Now my usual warning is to kill one of you fuckers. But as I'm taking this beautiful piece I'm going to choose someone I know you don't give a shit about."   
Negan dragged Spencer down to his knees. He raised Lucille in the air and crashed her down on to his skull. A loud crack was followed by screams from the Alexandrians. Negan lifted her again and violently beat Spencer to death until he was nothing but a bloody mess on the concrete.   
Negan turned to Rick.   
"Clean that up" he told him.   
You were dragged away towards the gate. You kicked and screamed the whole way until you was forced into the back of the truck. Daryl was sat opposite.   
"Dont worry, I escaped once. I'll do it again"  he said.


End file.
